Ahin Ok, c'est cool
by Kanasucre
Summary: Mello parle. Matt s'en fiche. Pourtant, ça ne les empêche pas de s'apprécier. Fic à l'époque Wammy's House. Je sors, je suis trop nulle en résumé !


**Ahin... Ok, c'est cool...**

****

**Blabla de Kana :** Quand j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ce drabble, j'étais en plein délire qui vire un peu ( pas trop j'espère xD ) dans l'OOC... Bon d'accord, c'est carrément du n'importe quoi :'D Comme j'aime bien l'époque de la Wammy's House, j'ai écris là-dessus, pour être originale... Pis j'aime bien quand Mello s'énerve tout seul ! xD soooort avant de se faire flinguer

**Disclaimer :** Les persos sont tirés du manga Death Note, inventé par Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata. Y'a que Mello qui est à moi... Bon ok, j'avoue, c'est pas le mien. .. J'aimerais bien ! T.T

**La rubrique qui fait peur :** ( Pourquoi ce titre ? Parce que c'est la petite partie avec les "warnings", les "attentions", les "pairings" et les "spoilers". Des fois ça fera pas peur et des fois si, ça dépend. Comme ça, ça fait du suspence. Ahah ! Vous faites moins les malins, là ! 3 Bref, je la ferme. u.u ) Bon ! Pour les pairings on va dire amitié vacharde entre Mello et Matt. Nan, y'a pas Near dans celle là, que des allusions à notre snowball préférée. Désolée pour les fans du MN. é.è Sinon, les dialogues vont sans doute vous paraitre dingues dans tous les sens du terme ! xD Voilà... Alors, ça fait peur ou pas ? SBAAAAAAF

**Music Box :** Tommy Heavenly6 - "Gimme All Of Your Love"  
Vanilla Sky - "Umbrella"  
The Killers - "When You Where Young"

17h40, chambre de Matt, Wammy's House.

C'était une belle journée d'automne, ensoleillée, mais cependant trop froide pour oser envisager une partie de football, sport de prédilection d'une bonne majorité des orphelins. Ainsi, personne ne se risquait à faire le malin dans le parc, acte téméraire qui paierait par un séjour prolongé au fond de son lit. La lumière dorée du soleil couchant faisait miroiter l'herbe où perlait les gouttes d'eau d'une pluie tout juste terminée, illuminaient les feuilles vermeilles et safranées des arbres à demi nus et jetait de belles flaques orangées à travers les fenêtres de la vieille bâtisse de style anglais.

Un de ces puits de lumière réchauffait agréablement deux jeunes hommes, assis dos à la fenêtre de la chambre de l'un d'eux. Le propriétaire des lieux était absorbé par un jeu sur Nintendo DS qui retenait toute son attention. Ses cheveux auburn se paraient de beaux reflets cuivrés à la caresse du soleil, reflets s'accordant à merveille avec les lunettes de moto aux verres oranges qui le caractérisaient. Celles-ci cachaient une paire d'yeux bleus et vifs qui en cet instant étaient fixés sur l'écran pixélisé de sa console de jeux. Il portait un t-shirt à rayures blanches et noires et un jean cigarette rentré dans des bottes de moto. Le garçon mâchonnait une cigarette qu'il n'avait pas allumé. Ce geek en puissance était connu sous le nom de Matt, bien que ce ne fut pas sa véritable identité.

A côté de lui, un jeune homme ténébreux mangeait une plaque de chocolat noir. Les rayons solaires qui tombaient sur sa chevelure blonde coupée au carré la faisait scintiller, pareille à une cascade de fils d'or. Celle-ci tranchait avec la noirceur de son t-shirt à manches longues, tout aussi sombre que son jean déchiré en bas à force d'avoir marché dessus. En ce moment même, pas d'inquiétude pour son pauvre pantalon, il était pieds nus. Ses yeux à l'affût d'un vert d'eau magnifique virevoltaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, allant de son chocolat à Matt, de Matt au mur en face de lui, du mur au lit, du lit à la DS, de la DS à l'étagère remplie de jeux vidéos, de l'étagère à l'armoire, de l'armoire à l'amas de revues pour adultes planqué sous le lit, etc... Le blond répondait au pseudonyme de Mello. Nom qui ne lui allait pas vraiment car « Mello » étant dérivé de « Mellow », adjectif annonciateur de maturité et de douceur, cette appellation apparaissait comme une bonne blague à ceux qui connaissait son caractère tout aussi tranquille et velouté qu'un cyclone de force 7 ( si ce n'est plus ).

Ce dernier parlait à son ami le rouquin avec animation, usant de grands gestes et d'explications pointues. C'était souvent ainsi durant les quartiers libres que les jeunes garçons passaient ensemble, embusqués dans la chambre de l'un ou l'autre : Mello racontait sa vie à Matt qui n'écoutait pas les trois quarts des mots, trop absorbé par les aventures de Zelda & Co. Non pas que son meilleur ami était particulièrement ennuyeux, mais entre la formidable épopée de Melly la blonde et les fantastiques escapades de Zeldy habillé comme Robin de Bois, y'avait pas photo : le héros blond aux oreilles pointues l'emportait. Quelle merveilleuse confrontation de blondinets... ça fait rêver.

- ...Alors tu vois, là y'a Zero qui commence à me chercher. Tu vois le genre ? « Alors Mel', toujours pas décidé à couper ta tignasse ? » Déjà, ça m'a soûlé parce que mes cheveux sont beaux, lisses, brillants, soyeux et ils sentent bons, non ?  
- Hmhmm, acquiesça Matt sans écouter.  
- C'est vrai, quoi ! Un mec n'aurait-il pas le droit d'avoir une magnifique chevelure ? En plus, je fais ce que je veux avec mes ch'veux ! C'est pas cet espèce de crétin à tête d'aristo là, avec son tas de foin pourri sur la tête, qui va me dire ce que de dois faire, si ?!  
- Ouais... répondit le rouquin, l'air absent.  
- Il porte trop bien sont nom en plus, ricana Mello. Zero... Qui voudrait s'appeler « Zero » ?! C'est daille comme nom ! Zero ça fait trop penser à un nullard... Ce qu'il est d'ailleurs ! Un pauvre idiot qui fait pas le poids contre moi, le vrai boss de c'te baraque !  
- Ahin...  
- En fait, je suis sûr que Zero devrait fonder une association avec Near... L'assoc' des losers... Nan, mieux ! La team des SAF ! SAF voulant dire Sans Ami Fixe. Ou alors le groupe des vainqueurs... Au sens ironique du terme, évidemment !  
- Ok, c'est cool...  
- Ouais, t'as vu ?! C'est trop cool ! Ahaha ! Pis ça me rappelle qu'il faut que je force l'autre Boule de Gomme à faire du foot... T'imagine Near en train de courir ? Tu t'rends compte ?! Near courir ! Ça a beau rimer, ça va pas du tout ensemble ! fit Mello en s'esclaffant. A ton avis, c'est comment un Near qui court ? Ridicule, certes, mais quoi d'autre ? Vas-y Matt, laisse libre cours à ton imagination et déchaîne toi. Tu peux t'exprimer, tu peux blasphémer sur Near, tu peux dire la vérité au monde, tu peux le faire !  
- Yep, marmonna Matt entre deux "bip" stridents.  
Silence. Mello attendait que son ami geek abreuve Near des pires insultes, mais pourtant, rien ne venait. Il poursuivit pour l'encourager :  
- Bah vas-y ! Je t'écoute, Matt. Je répète la question : A ton avis, c'est comment un Near qui court ?  
- Hmm, Ahin...  
- ...

Si le Nolife avait regardé ailleurs que vers l'écran de sa DS, il aurait vu le visage de Mello se décomposer. S'il avait posé les yeux sur son meilleur ami, il aurait vu son teint devenir rouge brique. S'il avait prêté attention au discours passionné du blond, jamais il ne se serait prit une chaussure sur la tête et jamais sa console n'aurait valdingué contre le mur. Malheureusement, la vie est mal faite et Matt ne vit rien de tout cela. Dès l'instant où il prit la décision d'ignorer Mello, son destin se cella de façon tragique. Amen.  
- MAAAAAATT ! T'écoutes quand on t'cause ou tu t'fous carrément de c'que j'dis ?!  
L'interpellé se massa le crâne. Franchement, se prendre une de ses propres bottes sur la tête propulsée à la vitesse où il l'a reçu, c'est pas le must du must. C'est la honte, ça fait mal et ça fait "ding dong" dans le cerveau.  
- Aaaaïïïïïeeeuh ! Melloooo ! T'étais pas obligé de me frapper ! Et ma DS ?! Où elle est ?! s'écria Matt en regardant partout autour de lui, les mains scotchées sur ses cheveux auburn. Il la repéra, échouée près de son lit, heureusement indemne.  
Il s'élança vers celle-ci.  
- Ah, ma chériiiiiie ! Tu es vivante !  
- Matt, crétin ! vociféra le blondinet en attrapant son ami par le jean. On s'en balance de ton tas de puces électroniques ! J't'ai posé une question, j'te signale !  
- Laquelle ? demanda Matt, déjà replongé dans son jeu.  
- Tu l'fais exprès ou quoi ?!  
- Raaaah ! Mello ! J'ai perdu à cause de toi ! Tu crains !  
- DE QUOI ?! explosa la tornade blonde. Tu t'fiches de moi ou quoi ?! Moi j'te parle, j'essaye de mener une conversation avec toi et tu m'dis que je crains ?! C'est ça ?!  
- Euh... Mais non... tenta de s'expliquer le rouquin, un peu coupable.  
- Puisque c'est ça, j'te parlerais plus jamais, comme ça tu pourras faire mumuse avec ton lutin vert !  
- Euh... Zelda n'est pas un...  
- ON S'EN FOUT !

Matt préféra la fermer. Sage décision. Le mieux était d'attendre que la température ambiante redescende. Le jeune homme posa sa Nintendo DS à côté de lui et patienta, assis en tailleur, que Mello cesse de grommeler et mastiquant sauvagement son chocolat. Que faire ? Il aimait sa console, c'était son amie dans la solitude, celle qui boostait son cerveau, celle qui était à ses côtés depuis tant d'années ( enfin pas celle-là en particulier parce que la première avait malencontreusement finit dans la fontaine après avoir fait un vol plané par la fenêtre. A dire vrai, il en était bien à sa seizième DS )... Mais d'un autre côté, Mello était son meilleur ami, son frère, son compagnon à la vie à la mort... Que choisir entre la machine parfaite et l'humain ( ?! ) pas toujours très au point ? ... Il va sans dire que la vie avec ce sale gosse survolté à son charme. Les plans foireux, les conversations à bâtons rompus tard le soir, les jeux insensés, les situations délirantes... Pas le temps de s'ennuyer avec le second successeur de L, c'était un fait. Même s'il parlait beaucoup, Mello restait vraiment divertissant et chaque instant passé avec lui, même s'ils se disputaient ou si le geek s'en prenait plein la figure, restait gravé dans sa mémoire comme un fragment de bonheur. Il était si naturel pour lui de tenir compagnie au blond, si charismatique, si franc. Mel' ne cherchait jamais à prendre des détours tortueux pour s'exprimer : il était direct, il était lui-même, quel que soit le cas. Même si son attitude pouvait s'avérer blessante, Matt finissait toujours par lui pardonner, tant il était rayonnant au final. Le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs était comme l'astre de sa vie finalement, son point de repère, seule porte pour sortir de son univers virtuel. Il est vrai qu'avec Mello, impossible de ne pas se sentir vivant. Même Near devait le reconnaître.

Le jeune homme se glissa vers son ami, toujours en train de marmonner, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.  
- Je pense que Near aurait l'air plutôt bête à courir dans le parc après un ballon qui va au moins 4 fois plus vite que lui. Mais bon, on peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir : c'est ton élément, pas le sien. Je doute qu'il soit à l'aise en plein soleil, à se vider de son eau par tous les pores de sa peau et à en tirer satisfaction. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, je confirme tes dires : il aurait l'air ridicule, et c'est vrai que ce serait drôle à voir.  
- ...  
Malgré son silence buté, Mello ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Sourire que ne tardait pas à se transformer en un petit rire moqueur lorsqu'il se figura son rival en train de se crever en plein cagnard.  
- Ouais ! Il aurait vraiment l'air cruche ! Encore plus que d'habitude !  
Matt leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusé, mi-résigné : son frère de coeur ne changera donc jamais ! Pauvre Near. Il serait choqué d'apprendre toutes les insanités que Mello peut débiter sur son compte. Certes, le blondinet ne se prive pas de lui faire part de son point de vue très pacifiste, mais il ne voit que la surface de l'iceberg. Le rouquin, lui, assiste à tout ce qui se passe en coulisses. Et encore, Dieu seul sait ce qui peut s'orchestrer dans sa tête ! A son humble avis, ça doit faire peur, très peur.  
Mello reprit :  
- Doooonc ! J'en étais où ? Ah oui ! Near et le foot ! Mais je parlais de Zero avant. Donc, Zero m'a attaqué sur mes cheveux, très injustement d'ailleurs, et alors là j'ai répondu...  
Le Nolife poussa un soupir à peine audible. Et voilà, il était repartit ! Matt reprit sa console et se replongea dans sa partie en cours, forcé de recommencer son niveau, celui-ci ayant été grossièrement interrompu par un cyclone répondant au doux nom de Mello.  
- ... Je lui ai donc mit un coup de pied mais là, pas d'pot, y'a un surveillant qui rapplique et... Matt ? Tu m'écoutes ?  
- Ouais, Ouais, c'est cool...  
- MAAAAATT !

**Le mot de la fin :**Voilà ! Cette chose hybride sur laquelle vous avez daigné posé le regard, c'était ma première fic :'D Oui, je sais, c'est nul...  
On peut pas être un génie de l'inspiration tout les jours. çç  
J'espère quand même que ça vous a fait sourire et que vous n'allez pas courir à l'hôpital pour traumatisme psychologique grave ! '  
S'il vous plaît, pas de reviews trop méchantes ! ;A; Pitiééééé !


End file.
